


true love

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, i just really love shownu ok, lowkey embarrassed with my own writing, this is me trying a different writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: once lit, the flames of true love will never die.





	true love

_**t**_ hey talk about love at first sight as something special, something to wish for, something that is real. i believe that too; that it is special and coveted. but unrealistic. instead i dream about a love, that may take time to develop, but never ends. true love. and you may say that is also something from stories but we all need something to believe in, don’t we?

 _ **r**_ isking my heart unknowingly, i find you. not intentionally of course, as nothing is ever intentional when it comes to love. when i first set my eyes on you, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. there were no fluttering butterflies in my stomach and time did not stop. the world moved on, but little did i know. everything had changed.

 _ **u**_ nder the stars and the shining moon, was when i began to feel the change. it was subtle and comfortable, almost imperceptible. there were no big explosions, no sudden clarity, but it was exciting and intoxicating just the same. from then everything was different, yet still the same.

 _ **e**_ venings of pleasant conversations and playful teasing set the scene for the future which we both were still unaware of. silent glances full of meaning only we could decipher, coy smiles thrown across rooms filled with people and instinctive touches as we gravitated towards each other naturally.

 

 _ **l**_ ittle by little the light talks turned into intimate exchanges. although not a single word of love was mentioned, greetings became sweet touches of lips and farewells became wrapped arms that never wanted to let go.

 _ **o**_ nly when the passion, that had lit up the edges of our hearts, became all consuming did the silence on love break. and with the release of the dam, the fervent love we had for one another was all that we knew.

 _ **v**_ olatile and ardent, our love was irrevocable. nothing could stop us and without a care, our days were merged into one. the burning sun saw tender proclamations of love and the piercing moon was witness to sensual consummations of desire.

 _ **e**_ ventually, that hypnotising fire may recede. but it will never die. its embers will burn, and flare up when it’s needed. it will follow us until the end of time, unconditionally and unchanging. after all, true love is what i chose to believe in and believe in it i will.


End file.
